Tremble
by DaizyHeart
Summary: This is just a story I wrote its very short and thought I would post it just fooling around hope you all like it...


} Tremble

I hadn't thought that when I left Nampa Idaho that everyone that I loved would die dramatic deaths. I left Nampa to get away from all the drama and all my friends, because the one I love didn't want me instead he wanted my best friend and I took that as a sign to leave and never come back, I was in love two wonderful guys that didn't want me like they used to so I packed my bags with only a letter to say goodbye. Now I fear me leaving was the worst decision I have ever made in my life.

The day started like any other day in Weiser Idaho, I got up got ready for work, ate breakfast, and didn't have to be to work for another hour, so I sat down to watch the news.

Breaking News

Young girl dies in a traumatic fire that started in her bedroom police say they have no idea how the fire started the room was perfectly in great condition even after the fire. The families of the young girl are in shock and said that the child has been a little depressed after her best friend left Nampa Idaho; Jessica Dawn Cox died on December 21, 2010 her family is having a memorial service on December 30, 2010 they are hoping that her friend shows up to at least give mourn, for her friend... This is CBS news and on other news...

This can not be happening Jessie would not have killed herself something is up, as I grab my phone it starts to ring. Hello, oh hi mom yes I just saw it on the news I was just about to call someone can I call you back? Yes mom I am calling Carl, yes I will call you back, ok mom bye... I hadn't called this number in over eight months. Hello, wow his voice is just the same, Carl? Hi it's me Sadie, um how are you doing did you hear on the news what happened last night? I know this doesn't sound like Jess, I mean did she seem depressed? She did but it couldn't have been because of me, I mean she and I have been talking on the internet for the past month, you what, how could you of done that to her, you know she loves you why did you break up with her. I don't care if all she talked about was anime you should have just told her you didn't like it. That still doesn't explain why she killed herself, I mean she isn't like that, no she wouldn't do that Carl and you know it... Well I will be in Nampa in a few days I have to ask for some work off so I can visit with Jessie's family. I will see you then, well I have to call my mom so I will talk to you later and yes this is my new number. Bye. Calling my mom again it was just to make plans for me to stay there for a few days and get loose ends tied up. I went to work and asked Cassidy if I could have two weeks off of work so I could hang with my friend's family and go to her funeral. She said that would be fine and that I could take the rest of the day off. I called my mom again and told her I would be down that day and she should get the air mattress ready. As I was getting into my car I get a text from Carl say that Kayla was found dead in her room also and she died from gasoline fumes, that was when I figured out how they were dying only the people I said in the letter where dying so Josh and Carl where the only ones left, so I drove mock one and got to my parents house I called Josh and Carl telling them both to come over to the house. When they go there I was so happy to see them, then Josh gave me news that Megan killed herself she was found dead in her bathtub bleeding to death. I remembered then that I talked about Megan in my letter; I told Carl and Josh my theory about how only these friends of ours were dying, that got Josh and Carl thinking and Carl went out to his car to get something when he came back he had my letter, we sat together and reread my letter, I didn't say anything about their deaths but there was no doubt that Carl was next to die, so to make sure that didn't happen I had him call his mom and tell her that he was staying the night at Joshes house and had Josh call his mom and say he was staying at Carl's house. I wasn't taking any chances with the both of them so I was having them stay with me. I went to Walmart and got food for us to eat and videos at the video store, when I got home my mom was making the living room a safer room to be in. I told Carl and Josh that we would be sleeping out here Josh got the love seat and Carl got the couch. I set up the air mattress and told them we were going to watch a lot of movies that night. I was tired and I knew the boys were too so when it was three in the morning I said we could go to sleep. When I woke up the next morning I had both Carl and Josh in my bed cuddled up next to me and they both were still breathing. I woke up Carl first cause his arms were around me so I couldn't get up, and then I woke up Josh for the simple fact that he was on my arm. "Well you both made it through the night" I said. "Barley, my body got so cold that I started to freeze to death." Carl shivered and said "I wasn't able to breathe so I went over to the bed and crawled in with you I figure if I was going to die I wanted it to be in the arms of someone I love." Josh smiled and said. Carl and Josh staid with me from then on I was there lucky charm, I got them jobs at my work and they lived with me. Then Miriah died from just driving to work, she didn't die in a car crash her car pulled over to the side of the road and it was found still running but she died from the car exhaust. I knew I did not say anything about Miriah in my letter until Josh told me he ask her out after he read the letter so the girl Josh chose to be with would have ended up dead. Then it hit me Carl and Josh wouldn't be happy as long as I was gone so if I was there they would have been happy and none of this would have happened in the first place. Carl, Josh and I went to Miriah's funeral; Carl went to stay with his mom and the same with Josh, I staid at a hotel, the next morning I get a text saying Josh died last night he broke his neck while going up on the roof to help his dad fix the satellite. Carl and I staid with each other for the rest of our lives, I was afraid Carl would die if he left me and so was Carl. He and I have moved to different places had a few kids and when we were both eighty nine we died in our sleep holding each other, with a smile on my face I remembered all the deaths of my friends, how I killed each of them one by one until it was just Carl and I left just as it should be. I paid Zack Taylor to set Jessie on fire; I killed Kayla with a simple rag with gasoline on it, Josh broke his neck because I loosened the stairs to the ladder and Miriah died in her car eight miles from my parents house because I cut the power to her car and made it to where the exhaust would suffocate her. I am the reason why they died because I wanted Carl to much to care if my friends lived or died...  



End file.
